In the Dark
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: A series of drabbles for Booth and Brennan. Latest one: Brennan catches Booth singing a Wiggles song.
1. A Place Called Home

Brennan's bed is one of his favorite places in the world to be. The activities taking place in the bed were nice, of course, but it was more than just the sex that made it special. Sometimes when they are wiped out from the day, they just lie there.

He loves to dig his face in her pillows, breathing in the scent. It is a mixture of the spicy cologne he'd sometimes wear, the organic shampoo that Brennan loved to wear that smelled like coconuts, the lemon she always sprinkles on the linen, and more that he couldn't quite identify. The smell of lemon is always the most overpowering, because Brennan was always washing her sheets. She says that seeing as how people spend a lot of time in their bed, it was a place where you could catch germs. Booth only cleans his sheets once a month, and even less now that he's spending more time at her house. He wonders briefly why he's rarely sick, if there's a fault in her logic. Then again, his immune system was stronger than the average person's.

She isn't much of a cuddler, but sometimes he holds her close to him like he was right now, hearing the symphony of their breathing, feeling her heart beat beneath his fingers, and it's the most peaceful and relaxing feeling in the world. It was even better than yoga or meditating, two things he was never into but occasionally does, just to keep Brennan company while she does them.

Brennan laughs softly, her shoulders barely moving. When he asks her what is so funny, she tells him his stubble tickles. He rubs his chin against her face, making her laugh harder.

For a while, it's as if he doesn't have a care in the world.


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Forgotten Memories**

_For most people, their imagination was a way to escape from the world. Not for Temperance Brennan. Yes, pretend was nice while it lasted, but it was always cruel returning back to reality. It wouldn't make the bad things go away or make her parents come back or change anything in the world. Not to mention, imagination usually came from ignorance. What was that saying? Be careful what you wish for. Like most girls. Temperance wanted to be a princess as a small child. How disappointed she was when she learned that being a princess wasn't as great as everyone thought it was, and that princesses had a lot of problems! Particularly those in history. That put a stop to wanting to be a princess, and thus her quest for knowledge grew even greater than it already was. Knowledge would get her places in life, this quest would distract her from her troubles, and most importantly, just like with being a princess, perhaps it would stop her imagination, and thus great disappointment._

Despite all this, the first time Temperance saw him, she thought her mind was playing tricks on her. Sometimes when she was working too hard, he, this faceless man who filled her with warmth when she thought of him, would take her away and make her eat something. When her foster parent was particularly bad, he would take her away for a while and make her happy, at least for a short time.

Brennan woke up, breathing hard. She sat up in her bed, pondering. She didn't dream much, and had memory dreams even less, and when she did, they were usually fairly accurate. But while the first part had been true, there hadn't been anyone. In reality, except for her brain, Brennan had been all alone. She frowned slightly, wondering where that had come from, when her ringing cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. "Bones, let's go get something to eat at the diner before we work on paperwork for the case,"

Yes, it was quite the mystery indeed.


	3. Stardust

**Stardust**

Like most times after a case, Brennan found herself just hanging out with Booth. Most people she worked with, the relationship started and ended there, but not with Booth. Unlike the other times, though, they weren't at the diner or Wong Foo's, or any of their usual hideouts. No, instead they were on a blanket in a park field, looking at the sky.

It reminded Brennan of the case with the girl who loved the stars and would draw detailed pictures of the sky. It made Brennan's heart hurt a bit, and she didn't want to think about that. Especially with Booth around. Sometimes, she really hated his powers of observation. Brennan was about to start a long speech about the importance of the stars in the past when Booth spoke. "Make a wish," he said with a grin, pointing to a shooting star. In the past, Brennan would have told him that stars didn't grant wishes, but now she decided to humor him. It really showed how far she had come along since she started working with him.

Brennan bit her lip slightly, not really sure what to wish for. When she was younger, she would have wished for a place where she belonged, for closure about her parent's disappearance, having her brother back, and having friends. Her father and brother were back now, she knew what happened to her mother and why her parents disappeared, she had several friends and people who cared about her, and she belonged in the lab and in the field with Booth. Actually, now that Brennan thought about it, she had everything she wanted. She finally made up her mind, for once not caring about how logical it was.

_I hope that things stay the way they are._

She smiled at Booth, knowing that her life wouldn't be the same without him.


	4. Like Scully and Mulder

**Like Scully and Mulder**

If it hadn't been for the fact that she felt bad for not spending much time with Angela lately, she would have refused. Watching TV made her feel so restless, thinking of how it was time she could spend using identifying remains or working on her new book or catching murderers. Just doing something that was useful.

Yet here she was at Angela's apartment, sitting on the couch in front of the TV, preparing for an X-Files marathon, and listening to Angela explain about the two main characters.

"So basically there's this scientist named Dana Scully and this FBI agent named Fox Mulder," Angela began. Brennan frowned slightly, trying to think of where she had heard those names before. Then she smiled slightly. She never forgot that conversation where they first became partners, including the part where he said, "We'll be Scully and Mulder." She hadn't known what he meant then, and she still didn't know now, but she had a feeling that she was about to find out. With a start, Brennan realized that she hadn't caught what Angela had been saying.

"They have this great relationship. They are always hugging each other and supporting each other and telling each other things they never told anyone else before. Everyone knows that they're going to get together except for them, and they are in denial about it the entire time. Well, until they finally kiss at New Years." Seeming to be satisfied, Angela started the show. With each passing minute, the lump in her throat grew larger. All of this seemed so familiar. Was this what Booth meant when he had said that? Maybe they would have to watch after talking about this. Yes, Brennan decided, they would have to talk very soon about what this meant. And she would have to make sure to know all of his cultural references from now on.


	5. Fear of Emptiness

**Fear of Emptiness**

He should have known better than to try to hide it from her. Bones could be very perceptive when she chose to be, one reason why he had been trying to avoid her. Unfortunately, what with being partners and all, it was easier said than done.

So there they were, standing in silence. No bickering, no meaningful speeches, no gazing deeply into each other's eyes. Still, Booth's head was anything but silent. All week he had seen the grieving, the loss, the pain, the everything of someone who had lost a partner. It had been almost more than he could take, thinking of all the times his partner (or him) had almost been lost. What if one day almost became reality? These thoughts had always been in his head, but this week had really brought the torturous thoughts out. His son and Bones were the two most important people in his life.

He heard an intake of breath, knowing Bones was about to speak. He was thankful that she wasn't the prying type, knowing that if anyone understood him, it was her.

"You once told me that if you ever got scared, you would hug me," she said, her voice so soft it could almost be a part of the wind. Booth smiled slightly, filled with warmth at how much she had opened up in the years they had been working together. He was ashamed of how harshly he had viewed her at first, how cold he thought she was when in reality she was anything but cold. What would Booth do without her? He stepped into her arms, that hug saying more than all the words in the world could. Yes, someday he would tell her, but for now this was enough. For now, this was just like heaven.


	6. Cold Turkey

A/N- not liking this as much as my others, but after rewriting this several times, it seemed like this was the best that it would be. Hope you enjoy, and Happy Thanksgiving to all the Americans on my list!

**Cold Turkey**

This is harder than Brennan thought it would be. She's trying to hide it, but Booth can tell when something's wrong with her. It is, in her opinion, one of his most irritating and endearing qualities. She remembers how when she was little, her parents would make a huge dinner and her dad used to take her out for donuts in the morning. Just him and her, though they would usually bring some home for her mom and Russ. Her mom would always roll her eyes, as if to ask why they were getting food when they were going to be eating so much later on. Her father would then go over and give his wife a kiss on the cheek, and Brennan and Russ would always go "eww" even though she always thought it was sweet. That first Thanksgiving after her parents left hurt a lot. She had said she wouldn't celebrate Thanksgiving until her parents were back.

Brennan had surprised everyone, including herself, when she accepted Max's invitation of Thanksgiving dinner with Russ and Amy and the girls at his place, even extending the invitation to Booth, who had also accepted.

Everyone greets her with hugs and kisses, and she handed over the pan of macaroni and cheese she had made. There's a lot of small talk, but Brennan mostly stays silent except for when someone says something directly to her. She's horrible at small talk, and is sure that something like, "So how's life outside of jail?" won't go very well.

When they sit down to eat, Booth smiles at her and gives her hand a small squeeze, telling her in his own way that everything is going to be fine. Brennan is glad he's here.

Though it wasn't intentional, it was almost as if she were fulfilling the promise she had made so long ago.


	7. Watching the World Dance

**Watching the World Dance**

Angela wasn't usually the kind to send chain mail messages. If she had been, Brennan would have ignored the email. But she hadn't, and now she and Booth were sitting at her desk having just finished the video. Booth was smiling, the response most people had after watching it, but Brennan was frowning.

"It's not rational. The world isn't like this, and many of the places I've been to have not been like this at all," Brennan declared.

"Well yeah, Bones. You mostly went to places with lots of death and fear and sadness. This man went out in the world with a happier goal than identifying remains. It's about hope. It's about being able to believe that the world is a good place, that there is unity and peace and love in the world. It's about making the world seem a little less dark, a little easier to live in."

"Isn't hope just setting yourself up to be disappointed? At least with science and logic, you know it's true. There are facts, and whether you choose to believe them or not, they're still out there," Brennan shot back. Despite all appearances, she wasn't arguing. She was just trying to understand in the best way she could.

"Sometimes it does bring you down, but mostly it's a way to keep going. It's Pandora's Box all over again, with hope shouting to be let out so that people can face the darkness in the world," Booth said, his heart aching for her. Brennan had been forced to grow up before her time, but like with most people forced into that situation, sometimes she still seemed to regain some of her childishness.

Brennan was still frowning, but this time it was a more thoughtful one. She would have to think about what he said. The second time she watched it, she was also grinning.

**A/N-**this story was inspired by a video I was sent today, and it really does bring a smile on your face. Since we can't give links here, I put the link in the profile. I recommend checking it out. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. The Maternity Ward

**The Maternity Ward**

Of all the times she had been in the hospital, both as a patient and a visitor, she never had time to think. There was pain when she was the patient from various injuries, and anxiety when she was waiting for news on injured people. This time, though, was different. It was supposed to be _happy. _Somehow, happiness and hospitals didn't seem to go together. It was in the hospital where she got the (false) news that Booth had been shot, where Zack had gone after being in the explosion at the lab, and then going back with Booth to arrest him.

She hadn't felt so betrayed those two times since her parents had left her when she was fifteen. There was a flash of pain in her heart at those thoughts, and since she hated to show emotions in public (even in hospitals where such displays were normal and even expected) she decided to change the direction of her thoughts.

Inevitably, though, as thoughts tend to do when you try your hardest not to think of them, they came back. One could spend all the stages of their life at the hospital. Being born, breaking your leg from a fall on your bike, injuries from your rebellious teenage years, having children of your own (if you were the type to want them), and eventually, death.

A shudder went through her slightly at the thought of all the time spent in this dreadful place, and, noticing that at first and then a few tears that had managed to escape, Booth took her hands in his. At first he thought she would snatch it away, play it off as another accidental touch between them, but she held it. Until the time came at last to meet Angela's new child, and even then she walked into the room holding his hand.


	9. Coffee

**Coffee**

If either of them had to use one word to sum up their relationship, it would be coffee. There was more to them than just that, of course. There was the whole partners thing, and solving cases, and changing each other, and telling each other things they hadn't dared tell anyone else, but mostly it was coffee.

One day after solving a case: "Want to grab a cup of coffee?" Booth asked. It was a cold November morning and a cup of coffee sounded perfect, and it certainly wasn't the first time they had gotten a cup together, but something about the way he said it made Brennan pause. It sounded more like he was asking her out on a date than a casual outing with a friend. "It's just coffee," he said. She shrugged and went along with him. Later that evening when they had their first "real" kiss, she tasted like irish coffee.

The first time she spent the night at his house, she woke up alone in his bed the next morning. Brennan was starting to have doubting thoughts about this new twist on their relationship when the smell of fresh coffee reached her. She smiled softly, all but the most persistent doubts gone from her mind.

When they decided to move in together, Angela bought them a coffee maker for one of their house warming presents. Booth's had broken while they had packed up his apartment, and it didn't matter that Brennan already had one. Angela bought them one anyway. Now they took turns using each one. When they were working on a case, they used Angela's. When a case had been completed and they were waiting for a new one, they used Brennan's.

Neither of them are sure when it stopped being "just coffee" and started being something much more.

Bottom of Form


	10. A Midnight Snack

**A Midnight Snack**

"I don't see why we have to do this," Brennan mumbled.

"You can't tell me you've never had a midnight snack," Booth told her. He should be used to it by now, but somehow it still manages to startle him all of the…normal things she's never done.

"My meals were always at the same time, so I was used to eating then. And then later, I got used to my meals being inconsistent. Besides, it's not midnight. It's only a quarter to eleven," Brennan said, checking her watch.

"Small details. It's late, so it's midnight."

"That makes no sense," Brennan frowned.

"Fine. We're having a 10:45 snack. You have milk, right?"

"It's in the fridge, the place it would obviously be."

Booth walked over to her kitchen and opened her fridge, half expecting for it to blow up (he always did when he's in her kitchen now, after that one time), pulls out the milk, and then pours some into two big glasses. He also pulls from his

"Oreos?" Brennan asks with an eyebrow raised.

"A midnight snack has to include something really unhealthy for you. It's like, the definition of a midnight snack. What, you think people get up in the middle of the night for carrots?"

Brennan decided it was really no point in arguing with Booth when he was like this, and that the more she went along with it the quicker he would leave, so she sat down and accepted the handful of Oreos he gave her.

She'd never admit it, but Brennan actually found it kind of good. Instead she asked, "Why did you come over here just for a midnight snack?"

"HA! You admit it's a midnight snack," Booth said, sticking out his tongue to her.

There's nothing she could say to that.

So instead, she kissed him.


	11. Death is my Gift

_Despite the fact that she had never actually attempted this before, Brennan felt confidence blossoming and chasing away any hesitation as she picked up the chain saw and turned towards Booth. A strange look came over his face, but he didn't move. He trusted her._

_"Death is my gift," she repeated over and over again as she tore him into pieces. She reached over and put some of his blood on her face._

Death is my gift.

Brennan had sat up quickly, panting loudly and covered with sweat. Even after taking a shower, gulping down a cup of coffee, and listening to music, she hadn't been able to get her mind off of the dream.

"Bones, you all right? You seem distracted," Booth asked while they were on their way to a therapy session with Sweets.

"It's nothing. Just a dream I keep having," Brennan replied, shaking her head a little as if that would clear her thoughts.

"You want to talk about it?" For a long time, there was no reply. Just as Booth started to regret bringing it up, Brennan spoke.

"I keep having this dream where I kill the people I care about while they just stand there, not moving because they trust me not to do anything bad. And over and over again, the phrase 'death is my gift' comes up," She said hesitantly.

"I have dreams sometimes where I hurt the people I care about too. I think it's just part of our job, what we do. And if anything, life is your gift. You bring truth to people's lives by solving the murders of their loved ones, and making it easier for them to go on with their lives."

He had always been good at giving her deep speeches that make her feel better. This time was no exception.

_Life is my gift. _


	12. Until Reality Starts

There was blood. So much blood. How was it possible for someone to lose this much and still be alive? She felt detached from the world, like this was happening to someone else and she was just watching it happen. But she had to focus on what she was doing.

Please let him be okay, she thought, though who she was thinking that to she didn't know. Brennan still didn't believe in God, but Booth did. And somehow, that mattered. If-when, she quickly corrected herself, she wasn't going to give up yet-Booth got better, she might tell him about her short prayer. He would enjoy that. It might even lead to another one of their meaningful moments.

She tried to focus on stopping the blood. She said a few things to him, though later on when she thought back on it, she couldn't remember what. Brennan's hands were covering the wound, though it didn't seem to be doing much good.

A while later (though she couldn't say how much later....those minutes with Booth had distorted her sense of time. It felt like hours had gone by) an ambulance came and took Booth to the hospital.

"Sweetie, your hands!" Angela exclaimed when they were all waiting in the hospital waiting room.

Brennan looked down, finally letting herself notice the blood that covered her hands and her shirt. She knew from experience that there was no way she would be able to get all of the blood out of her shirt. But if she helped Booth, it was worth it. What did clothes mean when it came to his life?

She let Angela take her to the bathroom to wash up. As she left, she thought a little prayer one more time.

Please let him be okay.


	13. The Wiggles

Fruit Salad

"Booth? Why are you singing a song about fruit salad?" Brennan asked.

"What?! I'm not singing. I'm doing paperwork. Quietly," Booth replied, putting emphasis on the last word. They went back to work and a few minutes later Brennan said, "You're doing it again! Something about eating up bananas and apples and fruit salad being yummy yummy. Is this another one of your side affects from the brain tumor, Booth? Should I tell Dr. Sweets about it?"

"Woah, no telling Sweets anything, Bones. I'm fine. I just had Parker over for the weekend. We were channel surfing and we came across a Wiggles song." After seeing her confused look he elaborated, "These group of guys who dress up and sing songs. Kids love 'em. Worse part is, they get stuck in your head. That and I had to make fruit salad for Parker this weekend."

"I thought you like fruit," Brennan stated.

"I like fruit in pies, Bones. There's a difference," Booth said, "At least I wasn't in a meeting this time. Nothing like being stuck in an important FBI meeting with little kid songs stuck in your head."

They both grinned at each other and then returned to work. When later on Booth started humming again, Brennan grinned again but didn't say anything.

Oh the joys of fatherhood.


	14. Signs

**Signs**

Brennan glanced at Booth. They were at Hodgins' (and now Angela's) house, celebrating the couple's recent marriage. Cam had left already, saying something about getting home for Michelle. Angela and Hodgins had left the room (probably engaging in intercourse. At least, that's what Brennan hoped. If they had left in the hopes that once alone, she and Booth would also engage in sexual intercourse, they were mistaken).

That left Booth and Brennan alone, something that should have been awkward considering recent events. He had kissed her, wanted them to be together, but she said no. It was still there, that awkward feeling, but they were close enough friends to get past that. At least, Brennan hoped so.

Right now, they were drinking beers and watching a football game, something that Brennan wouldn't have normally done. Still, she had to admit that it was interesting to watch men with alpha male tendencies chase after a ball and tackle each other.

"I'm gonna get some more dip," Booth said after polishing off the rest. "Want some?" He left before she could respond, however. She hadn't touched the dip before, and she probably wouldn't have some now.

Dip, a big screen TV, watching something together. That sounded so familiar before she figured it out. The case with baby Andy! Of course they weren't at a house that she bought there, but everything else was close enough. If she had believed in signs, this would have definitely been one. But she never did believe in them, and besides, she wasn't ready to be in a relationship with Booth. But suddenly, never turned into someday, and the idea didn't scare her so much anymore.


	15. Puppy Love

**Puppy Love**

Brennan was just sitting down to write a new chapter of her book when the doorbell rang. She frowned slightly, debating whether to continue writing and ignore whoever it was at the door, or to actually answer. Making her choice, she got up and opened the door.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Brennan asked. They had no cases right now, and while they often did something together after or during a case, usually he didn't come over unannounced like this. "Is something wrong?" she asked, suddenly feeling concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, Bones. But I brought you something. I felt bad about Ripley, and on my way home I drove by this place and I bought you something. It's in the car, though, so you're gonna have to come with me," Booth replied. Brennan grabbed her coat and followed him, curious what he had gotten her. Did he buy another toy? She could put it on her shelf next to Jasper the Pig and the Smurf. But if he had gotten her that, why couldn't he bring it up with him instead of making her come down to get it. Brennan did not like surprises like this.

He stopped suddenly, pulling her out of her thoughts as she realized that they had reached the car. He opened the door and out came...a puppy. The puppy was very excited and tried to jump up on Brennan to give her a kiss.

"They were about to put her to sleep," Booth explained, "but if you don't want her, I can find someone else to take her in."

Puppies were impractical. They needed to be trained, needed a lot of attention, destroyed many things, and she could hardly be around to watch him all the time. And yet, Brennan still wanted one. She pet the puppy and asked Booth, "What's her name?" He grinned, pleased with himself.

**A/N-** I've completed the drabble table for this challenge, so right now it's completed! However, I might decide to add more soon. So this isn't a definite ending. For right now, though, I'm putting this story as complete.


End file.
